Left Unsatisfied, Until I'm Not
by Writtentoberead
Summary: Lately Santana has been feeling a little less than satisfied during sweet lady kisses. Will it be the end of Brittana or will they find a way to overcome this problem? Three shot. GKM fill.
1. Chapter 1

It's summertime. There are currently two girls and a very large cat standing around a small kiddie pool out in the Pierce's backyard.

"C'mon Lord Tubbington! It's hot out. The water feels great!" Brittany was trying hard to get her cat to play in the pool like she had seen so many dogs do.

"Britt, I don't think Tubbs wants to. Cats aren't very fond of water." Santana tried to explain, looking down at the fat cat for confirmation. Lord Tubbington just sat firmly by Santana's side, tail swishing slowly back and forth.

Brittany crossed her arms and pouted. Santana hated to see that pout so she quickly formed a plan to make it go away. While Brittany was still pouting and looking down thoughtfully into the pool, Santana nudged Lord Tubbington with her foot. When the cat looked back up at her, she looked to the house quickly and back at him, nodding. Lord Tubbington, happy to get away from the water, trotted as quickly as he could back to the house and snuck in the flap in the door specifically put in for his convenience.

Santana gave the cat time to get back into the house. Brittany hadn't even noticed the exchange or Lord Tubbington going back into the house. The thoughtful blonde was also oblivious to the eyes dragging up and down her bikini-clad body slowly and a tongue darting out to lick full lips.

Santana moved quickly, putting her plan into action. She reached down and cupped her hands full of water before flinging it at the surprised girl. "Oh my god, San!" Brittany giggled and quickly bent down to grab her own handful of revenge.

"It's on!" Santana exclaimed before getting back into water fight mode. Her plan was starting pretty good. _Phase one of getting Brittany 'wet', complete._

When the majority of the water was no longer in the pool, but on the two girl's bodies, Santana moved around the pool towards Brittany. The other girl, seeing the movement, grinned and took off running. "I'm going to get you!" Santana claimed as she chased after the girl, making sure Brittany was heading in the direction of the outdoor furniture that Mrs. Pierce had begged for but rarely used.

Once she had Brittany cornered, Santana pounced.

"San!" Brittany squealed as she was tackled back into an extremely soft couch. Santana smirked at the thought of how different those squeals would be in just a second.

Just as predicted, Brittany's breath hitched as she felt Santana's lips on her neck, lightly sucking a mark to existence. "Mmm, yes." She breathed out. Santana continued her path up her girlfriend's neck until she reached lips she always craved. Once there, she whispered out a quiet "Fuck, I want you" before capturing Brittany's lips with hers. The blonde moaned and wrapped her arms around Santana's neck to hold her close. She felt their hips bump together and it made her buck with anticipation.

Santana put her hands to work and untied both the top and the bottom of Brittany's swimsuit and quickly whipped both pieces away, revealing a body she dreamed about. "San, please!" Brittany whined. She loved when Santana stared at her because it made her feel so sexy. At this point, though, she'd had Santana staring at her for the past hour of coaxing Lord Tubbington into the pool. She was already getting wet before this had even started and now she was ready.

Santana figured maybe if she was quick, Brittany would still have enough energy to get her off, too. It was a reoccurring problem lately. Santana would work Brittany up, working herself up in the process. Then, after she had her orgasm, Brittany would fall asleep without a second though to Santana. At first, Santana had just figured the other girl was overworked but now it was summer and there was no schoolwork to keep the blonde up late at night. _Maybe I'll finally get off thanks to my girlfriend instead of my own hand._

Santana shifted her body down just a bit. Her mouth was now over Brittany's chest and her hand was teasing the strong thighs that came with dancing and cheerleading. She could hear Brittany's breathing get more uneven as she teased more and more. Finally, after a small whine and a frustrated groan, Santana gave in and let her fingers run through Brittany's folds. After spreading the wetness she found, she lowered her head to tease hard, pink nipples, sucking on one before shifting to the other and back again. Her tongue played with the peaks as her fingers rubbed at Brittany's clit.

"Fuck me. Please! I need it, baby!" Brittany begged, her eyes trying and failing to focus on Santana's face. Instead, she gave up and threw her head backwards to let out a loud moan of pleasure, not caring if the neighbors would hear or not. It probably wouldn't be the first time, after all.

Santana grinned around a nipple before moving her hand down to slide two fingers deep into the blonde at a slow pace, letting her adjust to the fullness. "Yessss." Brittany hissed as she felt herself get one step closer to the mind blowing orgasm that was sure to come. Santana always made her come so hard, giving her body a nice workout before she even knew it was happening.

Soon Santana was going harder, already feeling Brittany start to tighten around her. She felt the muscles of the body beneath her own flex and tighten with the building pleasure. Santana curled her fingers, hitting a spot inside her girlfriend that made a breathy moan come out of that heavenly mouth.

"So close! I'm so close, San!" Brittany cried out, feeling her body go into overdrive.

It took only a few more thrusts and curls before Brittany screamed out Santana's name as her orgasm made her whole body shake with pleasure. Santana took pride in how loud Brittany was as she slowly moved down the beautiful body beneath her and cleaned up the mess she had made.

By the time she had moved back up for a kiss and hopefully to get her own reward, she realized Brittany was peacefully sleeping. The blonde was almost mocking her with a content smile on her face that Santana hated herself for loving at the moment. Brittany was too cute and she could not wake her up. Even if Santana wanted to, she couldn't wake Brittany up because the girl always went into an almost comatose state after a good orgasm. Santana Lopez gives nothing but good orgasms.

"Fuck. Brittany, why do you always leave me hanging?" Santana asked, sighing in frustration as she received no answer.

* * *

I'm still working on The Lie Keeps Me Safe but I needed a small break from that so I decided to do a fill for the GKM.

I'm thinking a three shot for this, but I could cut it down to two. Feel free to let me know your thoughts about this story, if I should continue, or anything else you want to say you can review, send me a message, or find me on tumblr (writtentoberead). On my tumblr is also where I will repost this story and it's following chapters or where I will announce where you can find it if it gets taken down for any reason.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

The next night the couple was at the Lopez's house. As usual, everybody else was nowhere to be found so they had the house to themselves. Santana was picking out a movie from the giant collection in her room while Brittany was in the kitchen getting snacks ready.

Figuring she might as well change into something comfy while she was near her closet, Santana threw on a pair of short red cheer shorts and a black wife beater. She rolled her eyes at herself when she realized that without trying, she had matched Brittany who was wearing a WMHS red hoodie and some black cheer shorts. After picking out one of her favorites, she went downstairs to the kitchen to find her girlfriend.

Brittany's tongue was poking out in concentration as she slowly worked the butter knife carefully over a popped piece of popcorn. She slipped a little when Santana came into view and her eyes roamed over her sexy girlfriend's form.

"Um…what are you doing?" Santana asked, trying to sound casual and not confused as hell.

"I'm buttering the popcorn!" Brittany proudly said.

Santana grinned because her girlfriend was just trying to be nice because she knew Santana loved her some buttery popcorn. "Thanks babe. Next time, just melt it in the microwave and pour it over, though, okay?" Santana suggested.

Brittany nodded and put down her butter knife, shaking up the bowl to mix all of the popped popcorn before tossing some high in the air. Santana quickly ran up to catch it in her mouth, bowing after Brittany clapped in delight at her talent. "I still don't get how you do that so good!"

"It's all about having a talented tongue." Santana winked before stealing the bowl of popcorn and leaving the kitchen, reminding Brittany to grab some drinks before following.

They went down to the basement and started a movie called Dead Silence. Santana always loved to pick out scary movies because she loved the feeling of "protecting" Brittany, who never failed to cuddle close and hide in Santana's neck. The two snuggled close on a pile of pillows and blankets after Santana popped in the DVD.

Halfway through the movie, Brittany was practically on Santana's lap. "Ahhh!" She screamed as the movie scared her once again, the popcorn forgotten.

"Britt-Britt, haven't you been paying attention? You shouldn't scream 'cause she'll rip your tongue out at the seam." Santana teased. The whimper Brittany emitted made Santana feel bad about her comment almost immediately.

"Can we please turn it off?" Brittany looked into brown eyes and pouted. Santana sighed and turned it off, easily defeated by the pout of doom. Of course, she hadn't realized turning off the movie would put them into complete darkness.

She felt Brittany's grip tighten around her midsection. Next, she felt a head snuggle closer into her neck. However, it was the hot breath on her collar bone that was the final straw. She reached down and pulled Brittany's chin up, their lips finding each other's in the dark. "Let me make it up to you." Santana whispered before continuing to kiss her girlfriend.

"Shouldn't we turn on the lights?" Brittany questioned, barely giving herself enough room to speak before again chasing Santana's tongue with her own. Pulling back after another moment, Santana answered. "No. Haven't you ever heard that when you take one of your senses away, the others are heightened?"

"I don't know what us getting our sweet lady kisses on has to do with money."

"You're adorable." Santana giggled before going back to getting her mack on. She gently pushed on Brittany's shoulders and helped the girl to lie back on the makeshift bed they had made on the floor. Brittany went down quickly enough, eager to feel the pleasure that was surely on its way.

Santana started to form another plan that would hopefully end in her own orgasm tonight. _If we're doing it at the same time, we'll end together, right?_

With her newly formed plan in mind, she set to work. It was a little bit harder to be smooth in the dark. She managed to work Brittany out of her hoodie and shorts, though. She was delighted to find her girlfriend had gone without a bra, leaving her in just a skimpy thong. "Mmm baby, I love when you 'forget' your bra." She smirked at Brittany's cute knowing giggle before going back to work, slowly sliding off the last of the blonde's clothes.

"Your turn, San!" Brittany said, getting Santana extremely excited. Her plan was going to work so well!

Underestimating her distance in the dark, Brittany ended up punching Santana right in the boob. "Fuck." Santana hissed, clutching the spot. "Oops! Sorry!" Brittany quickly apologized, rubbing over Santana's hand to try and soothe the spot.

"It's okay. How about I just do it?" Santana asked, hoping to avoid more injuries.

"Okay. I'll wait. Hurry, though!" Brittany complied. She heard and felt Santana lift off of her and stand up. After a second, there were sounds of clothes hitting the floor. Growing impatient, Brittany started to softly grope her own chest, teasing her nipples until they were hard. She closed her eyes and imagined how Santana looked, shedding pieces of clothing one by one.

Brittany moaned out, causing Santana to speed up her process a little bit more. Once she was naked, she slowly dropped to her knees, fearful of stepping on her girlfriend if she walked over, and crawled to where she remembered Brittany to be. Once her hand found an arm, she followed it to find the hand pinching a nipple. "Fuck, baby. Couldn't even wait for me, huh?"

Santana paused at her own words. _Shit! She's already getting worked up so I have less time. Let's go, Lopez!_

"Hey Britt-Britt. How about we 69? I mean, we haven't done that in a while." Santana tried to sound sexy, thinking she'd probably die if Brittany didn't agree.

"Let's do something! I don't care what but I'm so wet right now, San." Brittany practically moaned out, causing Santana to pause as her mouth watered a bit before snapping into action. "Okay, awesome! Um. Here I come!" Santana mentally face palmed herself. Giving a warning like the one she just did was so not sexy. She felt the darkness warranted some kind of warning but she could've said something a little less dorky.

Slowly, she felt her way down Brittany's body, managing to make it sensual as she slowly rubbed over the girl's chest and down to her stomach, tracing abs that flexed at the touch. She moved on down to strong thighs as she swung her leg high over Brittany's body to get in position. She lightly traced her hands up and down the inside of her girlfriend's thighs, slowly spreading them for better access as she slowly lowered her own body at the urging of Brittany's firm grip on her ass.

Feeling that first swipe of a talented tongue made Santana's body go weak in all the right ways. _Finally! _Her excitement only grew as she started sucking on Brittany's clit and felt the moans from the girl go straight to her own car, bringing her higher. _Damn she's already so wet. _Santana made that mental note as she started to go into a pattern that was Brittany's favorite, made obvious by the faltering in Santana's own personal favorite dance of Brittany's tongue.

Santana grinded on Brittany's face, the feeling going straight to her head. It was definitely better than getting off by herself. The taste of Brittany only heightened her pleasure, knowing it was her fault the girl was so wet. Soon, Santana started to feel Brittany's grip on her tighten, as well as her walls fluttering as she got closer and closer to the edge. Santana's tongue automatically went into overdrive, without even thinking. "Fuck San! Keep going baby oh yes! Yes! Yes!"

Getting caught up in the moment, Santana was feeling Brittany's grip tighten, nails scratching her lower back and thighs. Suddenly, she realized what was happening. _Fuck! She's coming!_

By the time she managed to catch herself, Brittany was already sleeping soundly. Santana laid her head on Brittany's thigh, sighing. She was deeply disappointed. Maybe part of it was her fault. Brittany seemed into it when she was up, eating Santana like a champ. If she was so tasty, though, why didn't that keep Brittany awake?

However, Santana wasn't a quitter. She would keep trying until she got her fucking orgasm.

For now, she'd just have to head upstairs and find her little friend that never failed her when it came to orgasms.

Santana slowly lifted herself off of Brittany. She knew nothing would really wake the girl up but she had always been careful, just in case. She picked up a blanket and threw it over her girlfriend's naked body, carefully checking that she left her face uncovered.

She creeped up the stairs, going quickly and lightly thanks to the years of sneaking in that she had done. She didn't stop until she was in her room, more specifically searching in the back of her closet for her old friend. She found the purple vibrator and happily took it out of the box it was kept in and rushed over to her bed, picking up her laptop on the way.

Santana got herself comfortable, adjusting her pillows and blankets and setting up her laptop with a viewing angle that wouldn't strain her neck too much. She set down the vibrator on her other side, anticipation tingling and mixing with the arousal from her time with Brittany just moments ago.

Quickly typing in her password and unlocking her computer, she scanned her files for a folder titled 'Shoes I Needs to Get' knowing that the only person in her family that would look in that folder would be her mom who was so technically challenged she wouldn't stand a chance in getting past the first password. Her brothers could hack her computer if they tried hard enough but they would never go in a folder that they believed would be a bunch of shoes.

Instead, opening the folder revealed a few pictures of her girlfriend in various states of undress. Some were even naked. The poses got every beautiful angle and showed off the amazing body that was all hers. She started to cycle through them, getting more and more turned on with every click. She had arranged them from least provocative to "Holy shit, major boner alert!"

The vibrator remained untouched until Santana reached the last picture. It was of Brittany completely naked and definitely wet. She was showing off everything with her legs spread, one hand playing with a nipple, and a finger in her mouth with a look that was both innocent and so fucking sexy. Santana stared at the picture for a bit while she slowly got used to the low vibrations on the first setting, dragging the toy slowly up and down her slit.

She clicked one more time and a video came up. It was the real unedited sex tape of her and Brittany. The first part was kind of awkward because personally she was a bit camera shy. Brittany was a star, of course but she'd rather not relive those first moments. She skipped to the part where they started to really forget about the camera and were just focused on each other.

Santana felt herself getting lost, turning up the vibrations just a notch more. She closed her eyes and recalled what it had felt like. She reopened her eyes when she heard her own panting coming through the speakers and found herself gripping the sheets for dear life while Brittany pumped into her with a strap on they had just purchased before making this video.

She pushed the vibrator against her clit, bucking up into it for more. She had come so hard and Brittany had been an animal that night. She had been walking funny the next day, luckily it was a weekend. The memories flooded back and her orgasm came out of nowhere. She cried out as her body bucked and shook from the intensity of getting so close with her girlfriend and then remembering what her girlfriend could really do.

Once she was able to move again, she sleepily trudged back down to the basement to cuddle with her girlfriend. She always slept better with Brittany in her arms or vice versa. She also came with a new determination to get off by her girlfriend whether the other girl liked it or not.

* * *

Soooo that whole end part wasn't exactly planned but I got caught up in the moment. I guess that's a thank you to those who reviewed, should we say that? Yeah, let's do that!

I might not be able to update tomorrow if I have another day like today (as in a 13 hour work day and then having to cook/clean when I got home). But I promise, there will be a final chapter!

Again, thanks for reading. I love all of you who favorite/follow/review/inspire this story!


	3. Chapter 3

Santana decided that tonight was the night. She _will_ get off by her girlfriend no matter what! She had planned a whole romantic date thing. Nobody could deny good sex after that, right? She had even bought candles. Santana fucking Lopez bought _candles._

As she got ready, she made sure everything she was wearing screamed "fuck me!" Her tightest, skimpiest dress that still held the standard of class she held herself to. It had only one strap, leaving the left side of her neck and shoulder bare. There wasn't so much cleavage shown that it was slutty but the dress made up for the missing skin with a sinfully short hemline that showed off beautifully tan (and freshly shaven) legs. The color was black, paired with blood red stilettos for a bit of color. She purposely went without any underwear.

Santana sprayed herself with Brittany's favorite perfume, making sure to squirt a bit around the room as well. She checked the strategic placement of her candles and double checked that the lighter, borrowed from Lord Tubbington, was near the door. She quickly moved downstairs to grab the package of rose petals and shucked off her shoes, moving faster without them, before hurrying back upstairs for some finishing touches. _I'm glad I hung those fucking lights up earlier, I have zero time now. _

Coming back downstairs, feeling as though everything upstairs was in place, she put her shoes carefully back on. _Cause injuring yourself would totally be sexy. _Santana shook her head once images of Brittany being a nurse and "taking care of her" started popping into her mind. Knowing her luck, her girlfriend would just make her sit still and watch Disney movies.

She sent a quick text to Brittany, making sure the girl was almost ready. Santana couldn't wait to see what her girlfriend was wearing. Hopefully it was easy to get off.

Jumping into her car, she sped over to the Pierce residence, still not having received a text from Brittany. She figured her girlfriend had just lost her cell phone, as she had done on numerous occasions before.

When she finally arrived she pushed down the slight worry that her girlfriend forgot their date. Mr. and Mrs. Pierce's van was missing from the driveway, meaning they were at some function with the youngest Pierce daughter. _Brittany Susan Pierce, you better not have gone with._

Knocking on the door, Santana was relieved to hear a loud "Just a minute!" come from an open upstairs window. She quickly realized it was in fact, Brittany's window and that was definitely the blonde's voice. "If it's Santana out there, you can just come inside, silly!"

Rolling her eyes at being called "silly" she walked inside, closing the door behind her. She patiently waited in the entry way, figuring that Brittany must be home alone because by now Susan Pierce would have come out with some baked good and a few interesting compliments. Instead, she was greeted by Lord Tubbington. "Hey Tubbs!" Santana bent walked over to the steps and patted them, causing the fat cat to climb a few to reach her outstretched hand. "Sorry I can't really meet you down on the floor today, this dress makes me look good but it's a little restrictive." She smiled as the cat did a once over on her. "Nice, right?"

Lord Tubbington let out a purr of approval and pushed back up into her hand, prompting her to pet him some more. "Thanks for the lighter, too. I've got your cigars here." Santana pulled out a few thick brown cigars from her clutch and walked over to the couch. She pushed them between some of the seat cushions as the cat watched her, looking almost as if he was smiling.

"Remember, Brittany knows nothing." Santana pointed at the cat and waited for the tail swish of confirmation. She loved having Tubbs as her lesbro.

"Santana I swear, if you are feeding his addictions again, I will make sure you two never communicate again." Brittany threatened with a smile from the top of the stairs. The two thought she didn't know about their little deals but the cigar smoke she smelled always gave them away. She loved that they got along so well, even if Tubbs was a bit of a cock block at the beginning of their relationship. It was all for Santana's own good so she would own up to who she was. A lady lover that loved Brittany and that's all Tubbs wanted.

Santana quickly backed a couple steps away from the cat before looking up guiltily at Brittany. The guilt washed away the minute she saw her stunning girlfriend, though. The blonde hair matched hers, down and slightly wavy. She wore a lovely light blue dress that had an asymmetrical hemline, giving those amazing legs a nice frame to work with. It was strapless and Santana thanked whoever designed it for that. Brittany wore simple white ballet shoes to top it off and Santana thought it was perfect. While she looked like a sexy devil, she had her bright angel to compliment her.

"Wow, Brittany. Perfect as always." Santana smiled and held out her hand as Brittany descended the steps. Her girlfriend gave a shy smile before taking her hand, squeezing tightly once just because she could. Santana opened the door and let Brittany go out first, noting that the blonde was unknowingly teasing her because the free flowing dress made it hard to tell what kind of panty line there was.

Santana continued her role of a gentlewoman and opened the passenger door and helped her girlfriend inside, making sure her dress was all inside before shutting the door and racing around to the driver side. She hopped in and turned on her romancing playlist that included all of Brittany's favorite love songs and dance tracks to get her in the mood.

First stop was Breadstix. They had to fuel up, right? Santana ordered Brittany's favorite, spaghetti and meatballs. She decided to just go for one large plate for the both of them so they could still have room for dessert. She hoped that getting something sugary would encourage Brittany to stay up late. They talked about a whole bunch of things throughout dinner, Santana earning bonus points for nudging a meatball to Brittany who proceeded to try and eat it like a dog, killing the sexy mood a notch but definitely making Santana laugh. The lost bit was quickly made up once dessert came and Santana insisted she eat some whip cream off of Brittany's finger.

Santana made sure to suck it slowly and sensually, swirling her tongue all around and ending with a pop. She knew she had done her job well when Brittany's finger had hung in the air and the blonde's jaw was dropped. The dark blue eyes roamed her exposed neck and Santana knew it was on.

She flagged the waiter and handed over just enough cash to pay for their meals and leave a nice tip for all the breadsticks hiding in Brittany's purse. Has she mentioned she loved her girlfriend who remembered to bring the big purse?

Brittany quickly tugged Santana out of the restaurant, getting the brunette more excited than she realized. The two quickly got in the car and Santana began to pull out of the parking lot.

"My place?" She questioned with a smirk.

"Can we stop and get ice cream first?" Brittany questioned with a pout that was almost sexually teasing.

"Britt-Britt, we just had dessert!" Santana groaned out, letting some of her frustration accidentally show through.

"But San," Brittany leaned over and whispered breathily into her girlfriend's ear, "I want to lick it off of you."

Santana moaned at the image and sped off to the nearest store that was on the way to her house. A stop doesn't count if it only adds to the sex marathon that will be happening, right? Santana hoped against hope that it was true.

After picking up a good sized tub of chocolate ice cream, chocolate syrup, and some more whipped cream for good measure, the couple was once again speeding off towards the Lopez house. Brittany was obviously ready to go, lingering kisses on Santana's hand that she kept pulling to her lips. She even stole Santana's move and started sucking on one, then slowly two, before finally getting three fingers in her mouth. She moaned every time another was added and Santana recognized the teasing her girlfriend was doing. _Brittany Pierce is innocent, my ass._

Santana did her best to keep her eyes on the road and her jaw off the ground. She let out a whimper when she felt another one of her fingers enter Brittany's mouth and felt some wetness pool when she imagined those fingers entering a different wet, warm entrance that would make Brittany moan, falling into Brittany's teasing trap. By the time they had pulled into the Lopez's driveway, Brittany's dress had ridden up a bit from the blonde teasingly bunching up her dress to Santana's viewing pleasure. It was enough that Santana found out Brittany was wearing a white thong that was pretty much see through with the wetness that had soaked through from her girlfriend's dripping center.

"Fucking hell. You are so sexy and I can't wait to fucking fuck you but you have to stay in the car." Santana explained as Brittany became confused. "I have another surprise for you but you have to count to 30 until you come inside, okay?"

Brittany thought it over as Santana squeezed her legs together impatiently. "Britt?"

"Can I start eating the ice cream?" She asked, looking down at her lap where the dessert supplies were sitting.

"Yes. Go for it. But remember, come up in 30." Santana shut the door and took of her heels so she could sprint to the door and upstairs. She grabbed the lighter and lit all the candles. She cursed when she burnt her finger but quickly forgot about it when she felt the dull throb between her legs instead. She plugged in the white Christmas lights and sprayed her room once more. She made sure to smooth out the sheets before flinging her dress off and climbing naked on her bed, laying on her side in what she had hoped was a sexy pose.

_C'mon Britt. It's been 30 seconds._ Santana patiently waited and counted out an extra fifteen seconds in her head, just in case. When she still had heard no door opening downstairs she peeked out the window to see Brittany sitting on the hood of her car, eating the ice cream and bobbing her head to an unheard tune.

"For fuck's sake." Santana exclaimed before hopping out of bed and going to pick up her phone. She remembered that she hadn't asked the blonde where her phone went and probably wouldn't receive another reply. She opened her window and crouched down, making sure any perv passing by in a car wouldn't get a show.

"BRITTANY!' She yelled, making her girlfriend jump in surprise. "It's been 30 seconds!" She reminded.

"I thought you meant minutes!" Brittany laughed at the mistake. She closed the ice cream back up and entered the house without more conversation, much to Santana's relief.

She heard the footsteps get closer to her door and scrambled to get back in her sexy pose on the bed. As Brittany entered, she merely glanced at Santana before becoming more enamored with the lights and candles and rose petals. "Oh my God! Santana, this is gorgeous!"

Santana smiled at the wonder in Brittany's eyes before realizing that she wasn't exactly being focused on. "I'm glad you like it, but is that all that is gorgeous around here?" Santana raised her eyebrows and pushed out her naked chest a little more, smirking.

"Oh you look super hot, San. But where should I put the ice cream?" Brittany asked, fiddling with the bag of goodies in her hand.

"Anywhere you want to, babe." Santana husked, winking at her girlfriend who looked puzzled before slowly setting it down on the ground.

"I meant on me." Santana clarified, confused as to why the ice cream was being put down.

"I'm kind of full now, San." Brittany sheepishly admitted.

"That's okay. We can just move on to the good stuff. Get naked." Santana said, cheering internally when Brittany perked up and did as she was told, wiggling out of her dress until she was standing there in only her white and now useless thong.

"Might as well just take that off, too. It'd come off soon enough anyways." Santana suggested, gesturing to the thong. Brittany took it off and kicked it up to catch it, holding it up in triumph as she did so. "And the crowd goes wild!" Brittany imitated some crowd cheering noises and fist pumped.

Santana groaned, knowing her release was so close and yet so far. She turned back on her sexy. "Great job, champ. Now come get your prize." Santana crooked a finger, motioning for Brittany to come over to her. The blonde smiled and tossed the thong behind her before climbing on the bed with her girlfriend who immediately pushed her down and climbed on top of her. "I'm so fucking ready for you, Britt-Britt." Santana moaned as she straddled Brittany's stomach, feeling the friction between her own legs in just the right spot. "Yesss." She hissed out before capturing her girlfriend's lips in a deep kiss that didn't hesitate to turn into a tongue battle.

Soon they were both moaning into each other's mouths. Brittany's hands had come up to grip Santana's hips and moved her so she was straddling a toned thigh and one of Santana's was between Brittany's legs as well.

"Fuck." Santana moaned out at the renewed friction. She didn't care that this was all happening so fast. She was thankful. She had been turned on all day in anticipation of this feeling right now. She was feeling the slow build up that was signaling that something was going to happen soon if she kept this up. So that's exactly what she did.

Unfortunately, she didn't anticipate how much the friction was getting to Brittany. She had kind of blocked out anything her girlfriend was saying in favor of feeling her own climax build and watching the pleasure flash across Brittany's face as she clung to her own tanned hips and helped keep the rhythm. Before she knew it, she had faintly registered the "I'm close!" coming from the blonde but before she could stop herself she felt her girlfriend tighten and arch with her orgasm and the loud moan of a name that sounded like hers.

"No! No! No!" Santana cried out in frustration. She had been so close this time and now Brittany was sleeping once again. "Please wake up, Britt! Please!" Santana begged and even lightly patted her girlfriend's face, hoping to rouse her awake.

"Fucking hell." Santana bounced in a mini tantrum. The tantrum quickly ended when she realized that she could still do it. It would be dirty but she could do it. Brittany's thigh was still rubbing her in all the right ways if she just moved up and down. She was riding it moments before, just because Brittany was sleeping didn't really mean it was all that different. _Except she wouldn't even know what you did. You fucking pervert._

Santana was at war with herself. She needed to get off but was she desperate enough to fuck her sleeping girlfriend? Part of her felt guilty for it, but she made up her mind.

Sitting up more, Santana felt the friction as she adjusted herself. "Mmm, Brittany. I hope you forgive me for this."

Slowly, Santana started moving her hips once again. This time, she definitely missed the grip on her hips that Brittany had. It was a bit more work, and the rhythm wasn't as good, but it would do. Reaching up, she cupped her breasts. She closed her eyes and pretended they were Brittany's long and talented fingers tweaking her nipples in the most delicious of ways. She caught herself before she moaned, then remembering that it probably wouldn't even wake up Brittany. Letting herself go, she opened her mouth and let out a loud moan. She played with her nipples a little rougher and started moving her hips faster, feeling her orgasm build up quicker because of the previous work already done.

Her eyes still closed, she bit her lip and made the last few jerky hip movements before she finally fell over the edge into bliss. Santana had come so hard she had troubles holding herself up. She felt her wetness that had coated Brittany's thigh and wasn't even the least bit embarrassed. Hopefully when Brittany woke up she would realize what she had missed. Santana wondered what would happen when her girlfriend when that time came but fell asleep before she could overthink it.

* * *

The next morning Brittany woke up feeling the pleasant weight of Santana curled up to her side. She moved a bit and felt the sheets stick to her thigh a bit uncomfortably. _I don't think there was that much when I fell asleep._ She tried to remember, absently moving her leg around as she though.

Santana woke up to rustling movements in her bed. _Mmm now that was a good sleep. Nothing relaxes you like a good orgasm._ Santana cuddled more into her girlfriend's body. "Morning, Britt-Britt."

"San?" Santana heard the confusion in her girlfriend's voice. She didn't dare open her eyes to see what kind of disgusted face she was wearing because she obviously figured it all out. "Why is my leg covered in…you?"

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._ _Truth is better, right? _"I kind of, rode, um…your leg."

"I remember that, but you didn't get it this wet, did you?" Brittany prodded.

"Well," Santana sat up to look at her girlfriend. "I kind of rode it after you fell asleep. Until I came, too. That was what last night was about. I was hoping you would make me come and so I thought 'hey, let's do it this way' but you still came first and so I just decided to continue. Please don't hate me I was just really sexually frustrated and I didn't know what else to do I'm tired of fucking myself."

"That's kind of hot." Brittany cut off Santana's rant.

"It is?" Santana questioned, shyly looking at Brittany.

"Yeah. It's like I'm your personal sex toy. But, you do realize that all you have to do to keep me from falling asleep is let me be on top?" Brittany giggled.

Santana looked positively confused, only fueling Brittany's giggle fit. "You didn't know?"

Santana shook her head and pouted because Brittany was still laughing at her. "Oh San. I only fall asleep because you make me come so hard and I get so relaxed. When you top me I am usually laying on something comfy and so I fall asleep. If I'm on top, though, I can't fall asleep otherwise I might crush you. I can go forever if I'm on top."

Santana was kind of confused still but at the same time it made sense. This only started when Quinn made fun of her for being a bottom to Brittany and so she had taken over the top spot, literally.

"Fucking hell." She exclaimed, feeling quite stupid. However, she was happy to have found a solution.

"Or, you know you could just let me do you first. You're always so eager and just get me off right away. It works both ways." Brittany explained with a small smile.

"I just like making you feel good." Santana pouted and mumbled, snuggling back into Brittany's neck to hide her embarrassment.

"I love you, too." Brittany kissed Santana's forehead. "Now, how about we start with morning sex and I go first?"

"You're a genius, Brittany."

* * *

A*N - Thanks for coming along for this quick ride. (Wow, pun not intended but totally welcomed) As always, you can find me here with my other stories or on tumblr writtentoberead.

This was a fill for the GKM for a prompt I just happened to have come across and I can't even remember how. I think I was searching for another story or something. It's only my second fill for there but with my other story ending I may or may not do more. If anybody has any they'd like me to do, feel free to send it. The worst that could happen is I don't fill it or I do and it's terrible but it's worth a shot, right?


End file.
